


i am a battle ground (loving yourself is war)

by olliebookdragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Image, Falling In Love, Feminism, Poetry, learning to love yourself, you are allowed to take up space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliebookdragon/pseuds/olliebookdragon
Summary: thoughts on self-love and body imagededicated to Julia, a sexy bitch ;)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. february

self love is war  
with yourself  
with lies  
with mouths  
i swear  
tired and panic  
breed a monster  
in my blood  
until my stillness  
is self harm  
and my movement  
is blindness  
mirrors are plastic  
the future is a dirty word


	2. i will be all that i am

i am unwilling   
to make myself  
smaller  
than i am

i am strong  
and beautiful  
and powerful

and if you  
are afraid  
or intimidated  
you should be

because i will be  
all that i am

i refuse to apologize  
for being the thing that i am

even if  
it is too loud  
too strong  
too much

i am as i am  
and if i am too much for you  
at least  
i am enough for myself


	3. untitled

i have been taught   
to be afraid   
of my own body   
of it's beauty   
of it's power 

it in itself   
is dangerous   
needing censorship   
and covering   
and hiding


	4. revelation

i am learning  
how to make others  
fit in my mouth  
my teeth are the ones  
you should be afraid of  
i am tired of lies  
and untruths  
i am too busy  
to be bothered  
with your rumors  
and assumptions  
i don't need anyone  
to be whole  
and if you want me  
take a number  
and get in line  
maybe  
i can squeeze you in  
between all the people  
i actually like


	5. i am the best part of me

i am going to fall in love with my edges  
own them and all my thorns  
i am merely human  
i am allowed to forgive my faults  
isn't that loving yourself anyway?  
making peace with all the less-thans  
and not-enoughs  
saying 'i don't need to be  
anything other than what i am'  
i don't want to celebrate my ugly  
i don't want to celebrate my beauty either  
i refuse to measure things  
in weights of 'good' and 'bad'  
i have value  
and it has nothing to do with anyone else  
i am selfish and angry and proud  
i am loud and large and domineering  
i am not gentle  
i never have been  
i am other things too  
protective strong ambitious  
you cannot make me hate myself  
i refuse to condemn the traits that have saved me  
my selfishness keeps me warm  
my anger builds walls of safety  
my pride burns me to action  
i am loud so i am heard  
i am domineering so i am taken care of  
i am large because there is no other way for me to be  
i will not reject myself  
i am the best part of me


	6. be your own mirror

stop looking for yourself in someone else  
their lips don't own your name  
it is made of mountains  
it would never fit in their mouth  
their eyes don't know your face  
it changes like sunshade and deep water  
you are many-faced and beautiful for it  
you will never find it in anyone but you  
their beds and gardens hold nothing but hallows  
your own reflection carries all the love you could ever want


	7. untitled

i am not small  
i never have   
not will i ever be

i have made peace with myself  
and now  
so must you


	8. tips on loving yourself

before you find joy in your body look for peace  
before the glory and love  
sometimes we need to find rest  
these bones hold you  
your hands care for you  
your body is your home  
be content in your space  
before you celebrate it


	9. to roar my own name

i think i finally want to be seen  
i want to own myself first though  
make every inch of my skin my own  
go over every piece of my soul and name it  
i will own myself  
and then stand in all my glory   
roar   
and challenge every eye to see me  
i think this will be victory  
i think this will be love


End file.
